In microbiology laboratories and other similar settings, lab technicians, scientists, and other practitioners use laboratory equipment to measure conditions of liquid suspensions. The suspensions may be observed and manipulated in clear polystyrene test tubes, glass test tubes, or other similar vials. The practitioner may utilize various devices or instruments to perform readings and measurements on the liquid in a sample tube. The practitioner may also manipulate the fluid while performing measurements, or intermittingly between measurements. In some examples, a practitioner may manipulate the fluid while monitoring a measurement or reading performed by an instrument.
One example of such a measurement performed in a microbiology lab includes measuring the turbidity and/or concentration of microorganisms in the liquid using an optical density instrument. The practitioner may use the instrument to achieve the optimal dilution of the sample by diluting the solutions with saline, or increasing the levels of microorganisms in the fluid. The optical density sensors in a device or instrument may be configured to detect light emitted in the area of the sample tube to measure characteristics of the liquid.
Existing instruments are often incapable of being used continuously during preparation of a sample because of poor visibility, interference from external and internal light sources, leaks and other electrical damage to the instrument's internal components, and high manufacturing costs. The inventors have identified numerous other deficiencies with existing technologies in the field, the remedies for which are the subject of the embodiments described herein.